The Other Riddle
by Scarlett Raye
Summary: How does Hogwarts react when a powerful wizard from America comes to their school and why is Draco Mafoy all the sudden more tolerable. Will she finally find out who her real parents are? Story is much better than summary
1. Chapter 1

_March 19th, 1993_

"Thomas I want you to name her," The fragile red headed woman whispered to her lover. The dark lord looked into her wonderful eyes and smiled. "Samantha, Samantha Raye Riddle," he said love pouring from his eyes. "It's-It's l-lovely," Vivian stuttered through tears and quiet coughs. She cradled the tiny infant in her arms. "Promise me Tom, you won't let anything happen to her," Vivian said looking up at the suddenly sad man before her. "I promise you V, I'll keep her safe," He said. He rested his large hand on the tiny baby's head feeling tiny silk hairs beneath his calloused skin. The baby's eyes fluttered but didn't open. He watched Vivian become paler and grew sadder. His anger kept building up inside of him as he watched his love die right in front of him. The world would pay for taking away his only love. Yet he still smiled when he finally saw his baby girl crack her tiny eyes open. She stared up at them her tiny red lips looking soft and sweet. Her eyes were a crystal blue and he could see her unique characteristic in her right eye. A small section of her eye was gold and he rubbed her soft cheek. Then the little baby girl did something that buried all his anger for a spilt second. She smiled up at him. He turned to his fiancé and saw she was smiling too her long wavy red hair surrounding her frail face. It still held it's fiery color as though it's owner wasn't sick. He knew if he could stop this disaster from happening he would. Suddenly his love began to cough and it didn't take long before he saw the red on her white gown. The baby began crying sensing her mother's distress. A silent nurse came in and took the crying infant away placing her in a tiny crib off to the side. Tom was torn between the two women in his life that meant the most to him. The baby hushed realizing her father's frustration and Tom went over to his near death fiancé. "Tom . . . . thank you . . . . . *cough* thank you so much for *cough* *cough* your love. . . . I wish *cough* I could see our baby girl *cough* grow up to be as *cough* *cough* wonderful as her father, for me *cough* *cough* watch her grow up into a *cough* magnificent powerful young *cough* *cough* women, tell her *cough* tell her mommy loves her *cough* *cough* and Thomas *cough* I love you, *cough*. "Oh Vivian, I love you too," Tom said squeezing her frail cold hand. His eyes closed and one black tear rolled down his transforming face. When he opened his now red eyes she was gone. He barred his teeth and screamed in bloody horror to no one but himself. He was furious and only the soft gurgle of _his _baby girl could bring him off his thunder cloud. His face contorted back to its once sane form. His dark hair was messy and his normal black eyes were bloodshot. He would never bring his baby girl into a world of death even though that's what his life had become and would always be. He swore he would keep her power hidden from anyone who would dare steel it. He scooped up the sleeping child and wrapped his sinister black cloak around her bundled form. With one last glance at the woman in the cot he disappeared out of the gray room.

He stood across the street the smell of the rain still clinging to the wet asphalt. He stared at the dark Kansas house in front of him making the decision over and over again. Samantha was in his arms that were slowly getting colder and colder. She wore a silver pendant around her neck with a simple "**S**" on the front and her name scribbled on the back. Samantha Raye Kelley. "Kelley" was the last name of his late fiancé. He had decided at the last moment to conceal her true birth name of "Samantha Raye Riddle" for he did not want any harm to come to her just because of the name she bared. He smiled in his mind thinking about what she would surely be like when she got older. He looked at the tiny baby's pinched face. She looked precious. Would she take on his dark hair and equally dark eyes and pale skin or inherit her mother's gorgeous shiny red hair and fair freckled skin? She'd most definitely be a very opinionated spit fire, like her mother. And sarcastic, like him. He could already feel the power this child would wield, that came from both him and his Vivian. He grew angry again but this time his rage threatened to boil over into something worse. He carefully walked up to the dark house and magically formed a basket with a lush pillow to cradle his world. He walked back toward the middle of the street and pointed his wand ringing the doorbell making it seem louder to the ears of the young inhabitants of this house. He replayed the scene in his mind where he had decided to take her if this should happen. He knew Vivian would have wanted him in Samantha's life but he couldn't risk her any more harm. He had carefully chosen this family having briefly seen into the future. Samantha would most definitely be discovered by Albus for he knew no matter where he hid her, the power she possessed would reveal her so he picked a normal average family. They blended and he hopped she would be hidden until she could properly care for herself. He had planned this young couples death to be around the time Albus sent that letter recommending she attend Hogwarts. Once she did he would know. He made sure she would have nothing holding her back, that being the reason he picked a rather up tight family that would not please her. He guessed she would be a smart girl who would rebel against everything in this world. He hope for the best. He bit back a cry of grief. He was going to fulfill Vivian's promise if it was the last thing he did.

_August 21__st__, 2009_

Her eyes flew open as soon as she heard the screams. They weren't screams of horror or even pain. They were screams of furry and anger. Screams because someone forgot to take the car for gas. She sighed as she rolled out of bed thankful it was finally Saturday. She looked in the mirror and shook her head at her bedraggled appearance. She waved her hand toward her bathroom door and the shower switched on to the perfect temperature. She yanked the hair tie out of her hair and watched silently as blonde tumbled over her shoulders. She winced as an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the large house. Damon and Rachel were at it again. Arguing over nothing at all. She sighed and walked to her bathroom. She stepped inside the steamy room and shed her dark green nightgown onto the marble floor. She walked into the streaming water and her knees went week with pleasure. She let the sinful water wash away all her rage and confusion and fell into a familiar daydream. She was running around a grassy field. She couldn't see herself but always assumed that the high pitched giggle was coming form her therefore placing her around toddler age. Then she would stop mid laugh staring straight ahead at a vision of beauty. "Samantha, come here sweetheart!" The woman in front of her would joyously shout. Then her heels would push her toward the lady. But no matter how far or fast she ran she could never get to the woman with fire for hair. She kept on running, though she yelled at herself to stop. Eventually the sunny scenery started to fade and she would find herself in a graveyard. She would feel herself spinning around and falling down to look up at blackness. Then she would wake form her short vision. Samantha stared out in front of her tracing the silver lines in the marble with her fingertip. The stone was cold even though steaming drops of water hit it randomly.

After shampooing and conditioning her thick hair and quickly shaving her toned legs she walked out of the shower big enough for ten and walked over to the larger than life mirror in her king sized bathroom. She always felt so small in this house. She narrowed her eyes at the fogged up mirror and it instantly faded. Looking at her wet reflection she watched tiny drops run from her hairline to her neck and slid down her collar. They ran further down to the valley in between her developed breasts to fall softly onto the pure white towel held firmly around her petite frame. "Gosh it be nice if I wasn't wet!" She said to herself sarcastically and blew into her reflection. The water covering her body sunk into her soft skin and she was instantly dry. Her hair fell gracefully across her shoulders in waves of blonde. Her hair stopped halfway down her back and in the light of hot steamy bathroom you could see all the thousands of shades of blonde that were in her hair. She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers and made a face at the mirror finally just sticking with the happy thought that it was Saturday. Her one free day before she didn't have to go to that stupid bible study at her church for practically the whole day. All it was, was a bunch of stuck up snotty rich kids that gossiped and poured their raging hormones all over the pews. Not that she could say much because she was well off herself, Damon and Rachel had adopted her and she had lived very comfortably for sixteen years now. Their house was large, much too large for only three people and it seemed cold, even in the summer. Not that she didn't mind the cold, she loved the cold, and winter was her favorite season. It was a wonderful time to wear warm soft clothing and snuggle up by your "honey" with a mug of hot chocolate. She got the clothes, fire, and chocolate part, but the "honey" was a little harder to obtain. Sure there were boys at her school who had asked her out and who were still doing so. She said yes to a few and had to suffer through a painful night of sports talk and weird complements. She knew girls matured faster than boys but come on; then again there was the shyness factor. Anyway she walked out of her steamy bathroom and was careful not to slip on her dark hardwood floors as she made her way over to the larger than life closet. As usual she chose black, black, and more black. She tugged a tight black t-shirt over her favorite black bra. The t-shirt emphasized her tiny waist and generous bust. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans over her feminine hips and grabbed a pair of _white_ socks, trying to change it up a bit. She skimmed her shoe inventory and laced on her favorite black combat boots. Before leaving her room she put on her necklace that she wore all the time. She couldn't remember when she had gotten it and never bothered her parents about the origin. Walking out the door she remembered one last thing. Her brown watch. She slipped back inside and grabbed it off the bookshelf before heading downstairs for a small breakfast. She gobbled down a cup of yogurt and blueberries and gulped down three glasses of water. "I'm going out," She yelled at Damon who was reading the paper and Rachel who was in the washroom. "Be back no later than ten," Damon said not even bothering to glance up. She sighed to herself and grabbed her purse, coat, keys, and a pile of mail Rachel had left for her. She jumped in her (what do you know) black corvette that had been a gracious sixteenth birthday present. That's all she got though, no cards, no "I love you sweetie", no hugs or tears, not even a small gathering, just a "happy Birthday Samantha, hope you like it,". That was it. Of course both Damon and Rachel's parents were dearly departed and she didn't make friends very easily. People annoyed her she thought as she pulled out onto the wet asphalt. It had recently rained. They were either too perky or just plain emo. She laughed to herself shaking her blonde waves as she thought about the whacko's she went to school with. She shoved the keys in the ignition and her baby roared to life. She backed out of the driveway and drove off to the Nelson Atkins's Art Museum.

When she arrived at the huge building she stuffed the three envelopes into her purse and walked through the glass doors. She loved coming here. She knew exactly where she was going. She knew the layout like the back of her hand and found that one special painting in a matter of mere moments. It hung on the wall framed in a dark wood that she yearned to touch. The way his lips seemed to shine made her smile. She could see the way Rembrandt had used the butt of his brush to create texture in the man's hair and she wished he were real every time she saw it. She loved the painting and happily sat down on a bench just a few yards away. No one was really around this early in the morning so she decided to just read her mail before exploring the rest of the museum. The first letter was an application for Princeton, her dream college. The second was a gift card for her birthday from Victoria secret. Mental YAY! The third looked somewhat old fashion. It was an off white envelope that was sealed with wax. "original," She mumbled to herself. On the front of the envelope beautiful scrawl was printed neatly in ink. It simply stated-

_Miss S. Kelley_

_13108 __Richard's Street_

_Little Whining, __Surrey_

She pried the envelope open and saw even more of the fancy scrawl taking up half a page. "Wow!" She said out loud the small word echoing in the large room.

_Dear Miss Kelley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_Pleases ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith ._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage._

She found the attachment mentioned in the letter and whistled at the list. Toward the bottom it had instructions on what to do and what time certain London trains left. "London!" She whispered to herself and the paintings. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Miss Samantha?" A deep voice said on the other line. "Yes, may I ask who is calling?" She said. "My name is Sherriff Brody, I need you to come down to the police station right away," He said. "Okay, I'll be right there," She said before shutting her hone and jumping up grabbing her belongings and racing to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She arrived at the station seven minutes later and went to the front desk. "Hi, I got a call about ten minutes ago from a Sheriff Brody, saying he needed me down here," She said growing rather worried. "Oh yes, his office is just down the hall," The lady said. "Thank you," she said scurrying through the grey hallway. She approached an office with "Richard Brody" on the tag beside the door. She knocked and heard shuffling inside. A man looking to be in his late twenties answered the door. "Are you Samantha?" He asked looking in need of a coffee. "Y- Yes," She said stepping in side after he held the door open wider. "Come sit down Miss," He said softly. "Could you please tell me why I'm down here, is everything alright, are Damon and Rachel okay?" She asked anxiously. "No, I'm sorry to inform you but Damon and Rachel Anthony were killed in a car accident earlier this morning," Brody said looking down at his hands. "But-but I just saw them this-and that wasn't even an hour ago-and I just saw, I, How?" She asked stumbling over her words. Her eyes became glassy and he explained to her that the road was slippery and they just crashed. "I-" was all she could say. "I'm sorry to bring this up but Damon and Rachel recently mad out a will leaving everything to you and that's really all it covers," He said still looking sad. She felt sad sure, these were people who had raised her but then again how much had they really participated in her growing. They were rarely around and when they were they never spoke to one another. "Can I see the will," She said. "Uh-sure," Brody said looking somewhat confused. "Were these people your parents?" Brody asked. "No, they told me I was adopted, I don't have the same last name as them, my last name is Kelley. They were never really good at the whole parenting thing, why?" She said looking at him. "Usually people are more upset when their loved ones die," He said looking at her oddly. "I am upset, It's just Damon and Rachel were never huge fans of affection and pretty much love and they never made any effort to create any kind of emotional bond between me and them. It was always simply that me and them." She said taking the papers from his outstretched hand. She flipped through it, "I'd like to sell the house and their cars, I'm moving out of the country," She said. "Um Miss you can't do that you are not of legal age. "I am fully aware, I don't plan on moving into a house by myself I'm transferring to a different school I was recently accepted into," She said glancing up at Brody. "Oh," "Still the house and cars must go, except my car I'd like to put it away while overseas," She said. "Miss I don't know if-" Samantha glanced sharply up at the Sheriff her eyes glowing red for an instant before she averted her gaze back to the many papers. "That can be arranged," Brody said. "merci Monsieur," She said getting up. "Good day miss!" The sheriff said still under her magic. "Quel que soit," She replied waving her hand. "Salut!" She said rushing out of the station. She practically raced home and up the stairs to her beloved room. "I guess I'm going to London," She said waving her hand. Instantly all her clothing was packed neatly in matching dark green bags. She grabbed the letter out of her purse and recited some words at the bottom that were supposed to send her bags to the school and watched in awe as her bags disappeared.

The plane ride was a big blur of sleeping and reading. She remembered vaguely having a ginger ale and then falling asleep. When she awoke she rushed off the aircraft into rainy London. Rain was perfect, she loved the rain. Everything was going according to plan, she arrived at the hotel she was told to go to the _Leaky Cauldron._ She looked up at the old hotel and shrugged. She'd be at school before too long, it was only one night. She checked in and took her own bags upstairs. When she saw that creaky bed she fell in love and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes snapped open at exactly four o'clock, and hour before the alarm would go off on the tiny digital clock. The hotel room smelled clean and dry. The bed she rolled out of was only made on one side and her legs were able to breathe as the left the tight cocoon of the linen sheets. She darted to the bathroom and took a cold shower before slipping on a pair of dark jeans that were tight and emphasized her curvy bottom and muscular legs. She pulled on a tight white t-shirt after hooking her lucky bra on. Digging through the tiny bag she had brought she found the belt she was looking for. In the letter she was told that all her belongings would be moved to the school. All she had to do was pack them. That was easy considering she had to pack already, her foster parents dying was sad but oddly convenient. She brushed her straight teeth to pearly white perfection and dried her hair so it hung softly in loose waves around her face. The train was scheduled to leave around nine so she had plenty of time to head to Diagon Alley. The card had mentioned something about staying at the leaky cauldron and telling the lady at the front desk that she was sent their by Hogwarts. She had plenty of time to get her school shopping done. She swiped on some black mascara and clear chap stick. Shaking her blonde hair at the mirror she frowned at her appearance and flipped the bathroom switch off before gliding back over to her bag. She found a pair of black flats she adored and slipped them on her feet. Grabbing her dark green coat she glanced around the small room quickly before stepping out into the narrow hallway. She walked down to the front desk and hesitantly approached the lady at the desk. "Um excuse me, I was told in a letter I received to inform you that I was sent by Hogwarts," The lady stared at her for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Oh yes, come with me," The lady said getting up and walking around the side of the desk. She followed the lady as she walked outside into the grey of the morning and to a wall. "Um, pardon me but I don't-" The lady tapped the wall in a certain pattern with a long stick thing and suddenly the wall began to shift. She stared at it clueless to why it was suddenly moving. Suddenly she could hear rain hitting hard and when the lady moved away she saw a whole new town. Very few people were out and Rain was coming down harder than it was here. "Here is a key to your vault in the Gringott's Wizarding Bank, retrieve your money than just get you supplies and then go to the train station," The lady said. "Um, Thanks," She said stepping into the rain. Rain hit her hair and coat and she felt frustrated. She waved her hand and conjured an umbrella. "Much Better," She walked down the street seeing very few people. direction of the Gringott's Wizarding bank please," She said. The helpful person simply pointed down the street. She had no idea where she was going. "Excuse me," She said to a passerby. "Yes?" They said briefly stopping. "Could you point me in the "Keep walking that way, you are almost there," They said turning and walking away. "Thank you," She called after them. They kept walking. She sighed and continued on in the rain.

She approached a building that seemed curved and assumed it was the bank simply because it said "Gringotts Bank" on it. She shuffled in side shrinking her umbrella into oblivion. She glanced up and saw tiny men walking around and positioned behind desks either measuring, writing, or stamping things into nothing. They looked like trolls but something in her mind told her they were something different. _Goblins, _she thought. She looked at all of them trying not to stare. Yes, they were most defiantly Goblins_._ She walked up to a Goblin who seemed to be deep in work. "Um excuse me, I would like to make a withdrawal, My name is Samantha Kelley," She said to the annoyed looking creature. "Do you have a key?" He asked in a scratchy voice. "Oh, um yes," She said pulling the heavy key out from her pocket, the one the nice lady had given to her. It was then that she noticed the key. It was a rather unique looking key, it was black and heavy. She could barely make out the intricate design that had since been worn away. There was something that coiled around the long "arm" of the key and spiraled into a circle at the handle. In the middle of the circle there was a combination of shapes and the outside seemed to be the same. The part of the key that would always be placed in the locks was jagged and dangerous looking, yet she seemed fascinated wanting to know the history of the mysterious key. She handed it reluctantly to the Goblin as he took her through a long hallway. They came to a dead end that dropped off. There was a little car that moved on tracks. She climbed in after the Goblin and he pressed forward. Sheer seconds later they stopped in front of a huge hole in the wall sealed up to be a vault. He climbed out and she followed. He turned the key in a golden lock and she could hear the sound of intricate locked unlocking inside. The door creaked open and she refrained from gasping. Huge piles of gold that went up to the ceiling and jewels of every shape size and color stared her back in the face. "How, where did all of this come from?" She asked stepping inside the huge vault. It was bigger than it looked on the outside and she reached out and picked up a single gold coin. "It was an anonymous donation left specifically for you," The little person said to her still outside. "Thank you," She said feeling a little weird shoveling the bills and coins into her small bag. When she had grabbed what she felt she needed it didn't even look like she made a dent. So she was rich, what's new.

After finishing up in the bank she still needed all her supplies and necessities. More people seemed to be filling out the streets and shops were opening. She saw a store that had books in the window. The sign above it said "Flourish & Blotts". When she stepped inside she instantly smelled old. She looked around her and there were millions of books, old new, dusty shiny, metal, cloth. It was wonderful. She loved books and this was like heaven. She got the list of school supplies out of her pack and glanced at the books. She needed "Confronting the Faceless", Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Charms/Transfigurations/potions, and History of Magic. "Um Hello!" She called. She heard a noise and placed a hand protectively in front of her. A man with dirty classes and a wacky hairstyle came scurrying out from behind a pile of books. "Hello Miss, can I help you?" he said. "Yes please, I need these books," She said showing him the list. "Ah you must be new, and you must be very smart, I have only had one other student in here who got the same books as you-except oh, she did not get the advanced defense against the dark arts book but everything else is exactly the same," he said stacking all the books she would need. "Oh," Samantha said. She had no idea where to begin with spells, she never needed them.

After she finished there she saw another store that immediately drew her attention. "Gladrags Wizardwear," She said rushing through the down poor quickly to it. A small bell rang as she stepped through it and a lady immediately came to her aid. "Wow you are lovely, perfect and petite I have just the clothes for you," The lady said pulling Samantha toward a pedestal surrounded by mirrors. She pushed Samantha up onto it and pointed what Samantha guessed was a wand at her. Instantly her black clothes were replaced by a gorgeous dark green dress. The dress was so dark it almost looked black but against the light you could see the deep green. Samantha's hands slid over the silky material that hugged her every curve. It was lovely. The dress was long sleeve but the whole back was open. She turned and looked over her shoulder. "I love it, She breathed," "You look lovely darling, the Slytherin Prince is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. "What?" Samantha said not fully understanding what the woman meant. "It's a compliment dear; you are going to Hogwarts aren't you?" Samantha nodded her head at the woman's question. "Oh than this should be perfect for the upcoming winter ball, it's wonderful when it snows," She said clapping her hands together. Samantha just kept nodding. The lady "poofed" her back into her normal clothes. Samantha stepped down and walked over to shoes as the lady got the dress for her. The letter said something about uniform so she just grabbed a pair of black flats and sheer black stockings, and just to be on the safe side she grabbed grey knee socks too. "I'll take these and the dress" She said.

She walked further down the pebble street and spotted yet another store called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". She remembered she needed a school robe. She went in and what seemed like mere moments later she came out with a simple black robe. It had deep green material on the inside that was silk. Next she stopped at a wizard pet shop called "Magical Menagerie". She was excited. She loved animals and was very happy that they allowed them at this school. She opened the door to here sounds of animals and she smelled them too. She walked around smiling at all the animals. There were owls, toads, rats, puff balls, and cats. She was petting an orange cat when she heard whispering in her head again. She shook her blonde mane trying to get rid of them. Turning she saw a room blocked off by a curtain. Her curiosity got the best of her and she crept toward it. She peeked behind it and saw books and boxes and one cage with one black cat in it. The cat was sleeping but the instant Samantha saw it the cats eyes snapped open. Blue eyes met a vivid green and pure silver eyes. It meowed loudly and Samantha pulled her head out. She walked to the front desk were a young woman was reading. "Excuse me, are these all the cats you have," She said. The woman looked at her suspiciously. "No, why?" She said. "I heard a cat from behind that curtain," Samantha said innocently. "That cat is very expensive," The woman said putting her book down. "I'd like to buy it," Samantha said determined to have that precious creature. "Honey, you couldn't by it even if your daddy was Luscious Malfoy," The woman said. "Well he's not, so try me," Samantha said. "That cat is the only one of its kind," The woman said. Samantha grabbed a handful of coins and jewels and dropped it onto the counter. The woman's eyes grew bigger than tomatoes. "Take her, she's a hassle anyway," The lady said. Samantha practically ran to the back room. She picked up the iron cage and brought her out into the light. Samantha placed her on the counter and grabbed some food and a little cat toy. She quickly paid for her and happily carried her out of that filthy place.

Samantha checked her watch realizing it was eight thirty. "Shoot" She said. She took off running and emerged in the leaky cauldron checked out and ran to the station. Ticket said platform 9 ¾. "What the?" She said. She stood in between nine and ten just looking for the stupid platform. In the back of her mind she heard whispering. She turned her head toward the 9 sign. She walked over pushing her things on the large cart and stood in front of it just string at it. All the sudden she was pushed into the wall dragging her things behind her. Instead of hitting hard brick she fell through onto another platform. "Platform freaking 9 ¾," she mumbled to herself. A train whistled in front of her and she jumped on it. A man in a black suit was standing in front of her. "Excuse me; is this the train to Hogwarts?" She asked. "Yes, you are in car twenty two," he said looking at her ticket. "Thank you," she said lugging her bags, books and sweet cat toward the door. There was nobody on the train because she was three and a half months late. She pushed open the door and flopped onto the comfy looking seats unhooking Magie's cage. She had decided to name her Magie even before she saw her. (Magie pronounced "maje" French for Magic) She didn't fall asleep. Magie crawled up onto Samantha's lap and stared up at her. Magie's eyes were two different colors, one was silver and the other was green. Silver can you believe it. Magie rubbed her soft black head against Samantha's neck and Samantha cuddled Magie to her chest, she just watched the forest and mountains and in the distance she watched a large structure rise fast.


	4. Chapter 4

The train slid to a stop in front of a bunch of buildings all looking remarkably the same. She got off dragging all the stuff behind her. Samantha stood on the new platform and watched the train pull away. Magie was sitting on all of the bags refusing to get back into her cage. It was fine with Samantha, it smelled and she stayed put. Samantha tossed the cage up in the air and raised an eyebrow. It never came back down. She walked over to a window where a man was sitting. "Excuse me, could you help me, I'm trying to reach Hogwarts," She said. He glanced up, "Oh yes just go down that path and you will see the carriage waiting, he said motioning over to a narrow path. "Thank you," Samantha replied following his instructions.

There was a carriage, a rather large one for just one person, that's when she noticed it was being driven by scary looking creatures, she didn't acknowledge it but pretended not to notice. It was kind of creepy. She loaded all her bags on. The books she had purchased had been sent to school. The ride didn't take long before she was there in front of the huge castle. She had previously walked through a rather large courtyard to get here and she felt small. Why wasn't anybody out here to help her? The huge doors opened and a tall old man was standing there dressed in ornate robs and a hat. "Professor?" She questioned. "Yes, and you must be Samantha Kelley," He said. "Um, yes," She said. "Follow me," he said pulling out a wand and waving it at her belongings. Everything disappeared including Magie. "Wait-" "It's alright Miss Kelley it's all going to your room," he said walking off. She hurried after him. "You'll need to change into proper uniform before joining you classmates for the rest of the afternoon," he said saying a word she couldn't hear to a gargoyle. It spun out and he walked into a beautiful room like office. "Please sit Miss Kelley," he said wisdom in his voice. She sat on a stool in front of his table. He picked a hat up off the table and walked over to him. "This will determine which house you will be in, your house is like your family, good things and bad things will count toward your house in either privileges or consequences. He placed the old hat on her head and it began to move. "AH yes, very wise, and tremendously skilled, powerful and cunning, oh and dry sarcasm in every corner of your mind, but intellectual, brave, courageous, but so much power . . . . SLYTHERIN!" It said. Dumbledore was not smiling but he didn't look angry, he just looked deep in thought. "Miss Kelley, who are your mother and father?" He asked stepping toward her his old hands folded in front of him. "I was adopted and my foster parents died in a car crash right before I came here," She said. "Forgive me," He said sincerely. "Back to the school, You will attend the last three of your classes, there is uniform in your dorm which I will show you, oh and I noticed you have no wand yet," he said skeptically. He walked over to a cabinet and inside she saw him take out a steel case with intricate designs on it. He walked over to his large desk and set the case on it. He carefully opened the lid and she could see four wands lying side by side positioned perfectly in the black velvet of the interior. The one wand was a deep red wood. It had a golden handle and she could barely make out a "G" that was inlayed with more gold. The second was a black wood that had a yellow like ribbon wrapped around the handle. Tiny yellow flowers wove around an inscribed "H" like a vine. The one below was a bronze wood. She did a double take at that one and reached out to touch it. It zapped her but she did feel for a second that it was wood. It had blue etchings and designs that too wrapped around the handle. A jagged "R" was also there. The last wand in the case that she saw took her breath away. It was long and pointy looking dangerously sharp at the tip. It was black at the bottom and appeared to be metal. As it tapered off it grew lighter until the metal-like wand turned into a clear glass that gleamed with danger. The handle had a silver snake that wrapped around it stopping a little less than halfway up the wand. The snake had emerald green eyes that seemed to glow. Taking another chance of electrocuting her hand she reached out and touched it. Nothing happened and she grew braver picking it up and holding it in her hand. It was cold and definitely metal but it was lighter than she expected. She smoothed the pad of her finger over the letter "S" etched into the snake's forehead. It was barely there but she saw it. "Why are you showing these to me?" She asked her professor. "You need a wand, and I could tell the power you wield is still growing, I could feel that the wands were drawn to you so I hopped you would pick one but it looks like one picked you," He said his wise eyes smiling at hers. "Thank you sir it's beautiful," She said breathing It in. "Now follow me, you must hurry if you want to get to your classes on time, you have precisely a half an hour to refresh and head down," he said starting for the door. She followed him eager for a quick shower.

They reached the Slytherin door and he looked at her, "Um-Pureblood," She said. The door opened and allowed them access. The common room looked similar to the dungeon outside. It was cold and dark and almost exactly the way she liked it. The room was made up of three colors. Green, Silver, and Black. She smiled to herself, eager to see what her room was like. "Your room is on the right upstairs, you do not share with anybody because you arrived late in the year, the uniform is already in your room. There's also a map, there is one student who is in all the classes you are in, her name is Hermione Granger, she will help you she's also Gryffindor," Dumbledore said before turning and leaving "Thank you," She yelled after him. She suddenly felt very very nervous. She ran up the stairs and found her room rather quickly. It was huge. A big canopy bed was positioned off to the left, she could see the sheets were a deep green, and a black curtain was pulled aside. She checked her watch and rushed to the closet. Her suitcases were in the larger than life closet. It was bigger than her closet back home. On a chair off to the side she found a grey sweater with green and white strip on the "v" neckline, a white dress shirt, a green and silver tie, a black pleated skirt, a green and silver scarf, and a robe with the Slytherin house sign on it. She grabbed the uniform she was required to wear and rushed to the bathroom. She almost fainted. It was all marble, a black marble actually, and the shower was huge accompanied closely by the Jacuzzi tub. "wow," She said. She set her things down on the counter by the silver sink and took her hair out of the braid and let it fall around her shoulders. She waved her hand at the shower and it turned on. She jumped in.

What felt like an hour later but was really only twenty minutes she was pulling on the gray sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged figuring every other student had to wear this "getup" as well. She snapped her finger carelessly and her wand flew to her fingertips. She gazed at it in adoration before grabbing the thick robe and hurrying out of the room. Flicking her left hand at the door as she left she could hear the lock slide into place. She hurried through the large hallways of Hogwarts. She started to panic when she emerged in a large courtyard. She quickly slung the robe over her shoulders and tucked her prized wand into a pocket on the inside of her robe. She looked around her before splaying her fingers out in front of her. Suddenly the school appeared in front of her in a holographic kind of way. Suddenly the transparent picture soared closer toward the school. The view flew through the halls just like she had only moments ago. Then it came into the courtyard where she was now. It stopped spun in a circle the raced toward a dark door that in real life was to her left. She brought her hand back toward her body and the picture vanished. She brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder and fixed her long blonde hair that she tucked up into a bun. She brushed a loose piece of hair back behind her ear before she stepped into the dark room.

Immediately she was overwhelmed with that smell. The room had an aroma that reeked of dust and something dead. All heads snapped toward her. She blushed a deep crimson as they didn't look away. She started toward the front of the classroom when a loud "Stop" erupted from the bowels of the earth. No, not from within the earth, actually it was from a shadow in the corner of the room. Vulture eyes locked with hers and silently gulped as a cloaked man stepped out into the dank sunlight creeping into the room illuminating dust floating in the room. "Why are you in my class?" The man asked. "I transferred, Professor Dumbledore instructed me to join in when I had arrived as soon as possible," She said standing my ground. She tried to keep my voice steady as he walked toward her. He looked mean, his black hair was dangerous and his eyes were as black as tar. "Well then," He said staring down at her like she was a mere morsel, a simple nuisance in his perfect dark world. She raised an eyebrow at him. Big mistake. He didn't crack a smile; in fact his eyes seemed to turn blacker. She refused to be intimidated even though she was denying exactly that. "Professor Snape, May I join your class?" She said trying to look submissive, yet strong. He seemed satisfied yet angry at his disadvantage of not knowing her name. "Granger!" "Meet your new lab partner!" He bellowed turning his back on her and retreating back to his shadow. "Oh and Professor, I'm Samantha Kelley, in case Dumbledore didn't tell you yet," She said trying to keep the smirk off her face. She walked over to the girl she now knew was Granger. Not only was she waving her arm and staring at Samantha with such content and disapproval but Samantha admitted to herself that yes, this girl looked like a Granger. "Hi," Hermione said to Samantha sounding annoyed that a small fifth year was invading her sixth year aura. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Granger," Samantha said staring her and sneering. "It's Hermione," She said looking back at the blonde obviously irritated. "Okay, good to know," Samantha said sarcastically. She heard a snort behind her but tried to ignore it. She sat down and reviewed the experiment the class was doing.

They were making a good luck potion. It seemed easy and it looked like the Gryffindor beside her was almost finished. She watched her and realized right away she was a nerd, sure, Samantha supposed she might be a nerd too but this girl beside her was a know-it-all nerd, those were the worst kind. She shook her head in disappointment before she heard an amused snort behind her again. Again she kept her eyes on the ingredients. "Looks like Granger finally found someone who can tolerate her, maybe you two were destined," Samantha heard a low voice mock from behind me. She assumed it was the snorter and even though the sarcastic voice sent shivers coursing through her she was furious. The fact that someone could ever group her and that _Girl _beside her was just appalling to Samantha. She spun my head and body around to face the ignorant twit who would have a sick enough mind to do just that. Crystal blue eyes clashed with ice cold blue grey eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and his amused laughter ceased. When she came in the room he could only see her perfect blonde bun and hear her angelic and quick voice, now that he was looking at her he didn't know what to think. She gazed skeptically at his pale skin and equally pale blonde hair that fell in his hypnotizing eyes. He stared into her blue eyes that were so blue nothing could compare. His eyes shifted to the blonde lock that fell from behind her feminine ear. Then just as quickly they shifted to her red lips that she moistened with her tongue. She refrained from reaching out to brush the silky hair out of his eyes. "Kelley, Malfoy! - "Detention!" The professor yelled at the frozen Slytherins. As if in a trance their eyes shifted from each other to the glaring Professor in the front of the room. "What are you stupid?" Granger seethed toward Samantha. Samantha turned toward the girl and hissed. "Tramp," She whispered. Hermione seemed taken aback that this girl was so confident. She was a new student form America and Hermione was a straight A sixth year, she shouldn't be taking crap from a younger girl who despite her mature appearance and mind was still younger. Hermione fumed and turned back to her work. Samantha glanced quickly at the startling boy behind her and finishing her potion quickly. She was second to finish after a boy with jet black hair and glasses She didn't win the liquid luck but she got the actual assignment over with. Her first day and she had already made a potion. She gave herself a mental pat on the back as she walked back to her desk. Crud, she just remembered she had every single freaking class with the git beside her. She craned her neck at her schedule and scratched her head. She was apparently in fifth year as they call it yet she had all sixth year classes. Weird.

He watched the back of her head completely enthralled with her for some reason. Why was he suddenly falling all over some new girl from the states to be exact? He was _the _Slytherin Prince, not some blushing schoolboy. She was beautiful, this Samantha, he wanted her, he wanted her like nobody else, she was going to be his.


End file.
